onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Cricket Game/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Storybrooke Harbour. The ship docks at the harbour and Captain Hook and Cora climb off the ship. Captain Hook: Well, my dear Cora, this is where we should part ways. Thanks you for... everything. It's time for me to skin my crocodile. (Hook walks off. Cora magically transports from behind him to in front of him) Cora: You might want to rethink this. Captain Hook: We had a deal. Get out of my way. Cora: Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favour. Captain Hook: By preventing my vengeance? Cora: Ask yourself how I'm doing that. Captain Hook: By using your Dark Magic. Cora: Exactly. Magic is here, and that makes matters a bit more complicated. If you go off half-cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what'll happen? (Hook doesn't respond) So you do. Good. Fisherman: Hey. You folks need anything? Tackle shop don't open until morning, but if you want to go out and try and snare some of New England's finest pescetarian creatures, I'd be happy to open early for ya. Captain Hook: No, thank you. We're fine. Fisherman: It's a fine vessel you got there. When'd you get in? Cora: What vessel? Fisherman: Why that one right... (Cora makes the ship magically disappear) hey that's a neat trick. You some kind of magician back in our land?'' (Cora turns the fisherman into a fish)'' Captain Hook: (kicks the fish into the water with his foot) What did you do with my ship? Cora: I hid it from prying eyes. For what we both want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now you ready to listen to me? Captain Hook: Go on, Your Majesty. What now? Cora: Let's go have a little look at this Storybrooke. Shall we? SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment. David and Mary Margaret lie in bed kissing. David: What are you thinking? Mary Margaret: Oh, that it's good to be back. David: Yeah. Mary Margaret: Uhuh David: And what are you really thinking? Mary Margaret: 28 years is too long to wait between... Henry: Hey. Guess what. Taco shells were on sale. Emma: Apparently, tacos not a big item in the enchanted... Henry: What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon. Mary Margaret: The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest. David: And I needed to... help her... rest. Emma: Uh, let's-let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot because there's gonna be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight. Mary Margaret: (whispering) We thought you were gonna be back later. Emma: Yeah, well, we weren't, so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or... (pauses) You know what? I'm...I'm gonna go make some tacos. David: It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game. Come on. SCENE: Enchanted Forest - PAST. Knight: My Queen, we've received word. Snow White and the Prince have defeated King George. His army has fallen. The kingdom is theirs. Evil Queen: And what of George? Knight: His fate is unknown, but without his forces, we are now alone. We cannot defeat them. Evil Queen: Do not tell me what we can or can't do. Where is Snow White now? Knight: Alone, on her way back to meet the Prince. Evil Queen: Excellent. I don't care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me. (Deep in the forest. Snow White is running and trips over a rock.) Evil Queen: Leaving the battle so soon? Snow White: The battle's over, Regina. Our army is too great. You can't win. Evil Queen: Well, that all depends on your definition of victory. Snow White: I offer you parley to negotiate the terms of your surrender. Evil Queen: My surrender? Fair enough. My terms are quite simple... Your death. Snow White: Now! Evil Queen: It was all a trap. Snow White: You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance. Prince Charming: We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. And now because of your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over. SCENE: Storybrooke. Granny's Diner. Emma and Mary Margaret's welcome back party. '' 'Ruby: I wasn't worried a bit. '''Mary Margaret: I can tell. Dr. Hopper: Oh, we all missed you. Emma: Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first. Granny: Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch. David: I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I we have a saying, that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma. (door opens) Regina: Sorry I'm late. Leroy: (picks up a knife) What is she doing here? Emma: I invited her. (Mary Margaret takes Emma to where David is standing so the three can have a discussion) We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now. David: Didn't you think to tell us about it? Emma: I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon. Mary Margaret: Emma! She tried to kill us, yesterday. Emma: No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her, and right now that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so... she gets one, too. Henry: I'm glad you came. Regina: Me, too. (to Leroy) Oh, I made lasagne. Leroy: What's the secret ingredient? Poison? Regina: Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick. Outside Granny's Diner Emma: Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece? Regina: I'm fine. Thank you. Emma: Okay. Regina: Thank you. Emma: You just said that. Regina: F..For inviting me. Emma: Henry wanted it. I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together. Regina: Me, too. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I have his room just... just waiting for him. Emma: Ah. I'm...I'm not sure that's best. Regina: Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David, at least he took care of him while you were away, like I'' did, during the ten years ''you were away the first time. Emma: Okay. Thanks for coming. Regina: No. Wait I'm sorry. I... (stops) Emma, I'm...I'm sorry. Snapping at you-I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology? Emma: Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change, and, well, you are. Regina: Dr. Hopper said I was trying? Emma: He said you came to see him, that you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea. Regina: Thank you it was. I should be going. (Hook and Cora on a building rooftop spy on Regina walking home) Captain Hook: Well, is she broken? Cora: Not yet. SCENE: Storybrooke. Storybrooke Docks. Dr. Hopper is walking Pongo and runs into Regina Dr. Hopper: Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina? Regina: Why should I answer you, bug? Dr. Hopper: Because I'm making friendly conversation. Regina: That you'll just repeat to anyone with an ear. You told Ms. Swan about our sessions. Dr. Hopper: (exhales) I was simply trying to help you. Regina: By betraying my trust? Dr. Hopper: I-I mentioned only that you had come to see me as an example of your commitment to change. Regina: I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past? Dr. Hopper: I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality. Regina: Doctor? Doctor? Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse? Ruby: Hey. Is everything okay here? Regina: Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk. (Ruby leaves) Dr. Hopper: I can be trusted. I assure you. Regina: You're lucky I've changed. SCENE: Enchanted Forest - PAST. War Council meeting Jiminy Cricket: I fear the Queen will never change. We must dispense justice. Prince Charming: Agreed. What are our options? Grumpy: How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my axe? She's still restrained, right? Blue Fairy: Yes. But the magic that we used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while. Granny: How about banishing her to another realm? Jiminy Cricket: 'We can't. It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that we've endured. 'Red Riding Hood: Jiminy's right. She's our problem, and we have to deal with her. Prince Charming: And only one thing is certain... As long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger. Snow White: Are you saying... Prince Charming: Yes. We must kill the Queen. Thank you all. Snow White: Are you sure this is what we must do? Prince Charming: What choice do we have? As long as she draws breath, she will come after us, after you. Snow White: There's always a choice. You stopped me from killing her once. Took an arrow to save her. Why is this different? Prince Charming: I took that arrow to save your life, not hers. That was an assassination. This is an execution. If we don't stop her now, there's no telling what she'll live to do. SCENE: Storybrooke. Dr. Hopper's office Regina: I know it's late, but I was hoping we can talk. Dr. Hopper: Sure. Come on in. (Pongo starts barking) Hush, Pongo. You know Regina. (goes over to his file cabinet) I know how hard it is. Real change can often be...a struggle. Regina: I couldn't agree more. (He turns around) Dr. Hopper: Regina, is there something... (she strangles him (Pongo starts barking and is stunned with magic) she then chokes the life out of Dr. Hopper with magic) (Regina walks out his office and proceeds home. In the alleyway, purple smoke appears and Regina is revealed to actually be Cora in disguise) The next morning. Granny's Diner. Emma and Henry have breakfast. Henry: So, what was it like—over there? Emma: Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And...more..ogres? Henry: Awesome. Emma: Kid, we gotta work on your sense of awesome. Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus. Henry: It's okay. I can go on my own. Emma: I know that you can, that doesn't mean that you should. Henry: David let me. Emma: Well, I'm not David. Henry: You used to let me. Emma: Well, I am not me. I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do, and I'm doing it. Outside Granny's Diner (A rattled Pongo runs up to Henry as he exits the Diner) Henry: Hey, Pongo. (Pongo continues to bark) It's okay. Emma: Where's Archie? (Ruby rushes out from the Diner to Pongo) Ruby: Emma! Something's wrong. Emma: How do you know? Nevermind. The wolf thing. You know what? 11 is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later. Henry: Okay. (Henry leaves. Pongo runs off. Ruby and Emma follow him to Dr. Hopper’s office.) Emma: Archie? (knocks on the door) Archie? (opens door) Oh, hell. Ruby: What? What is it? Emma: Archie. Ruby: No. No. Emma: Who would do this? Ruby: I think I know. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts